Misfortunes Benefits
by NamiMakimono
Summary: After a weird event, Nitsu's determined that Sasuke is gay and bugs the living hell out of him while she constantly is put into life changing, or ending in some instances, events. Eventual Gaara OC
1. Chapter 1

I found this story hiding in one of my folders and after rereading and tweaking it, I decided that it's as good as it's gonna get.

*sighs then shrugs*

Oh well! *cracks knuckles and clears throat*

I do not own Naruto...just the storyline and the OC.

If you don't like OC's, then please don't read. To everyone else..Please review and let me know what you guys think!

Now! On with the story! **(^~^)**

* * *

"GET BACK HERE NITSU!" Sakura screamed as she chased her seventeen-year-old squad member.

A girl ran past several people until she couldn't gain any more distance and stopped, looking frantically for somewhere to hide.

Her brown hair was pulled up into a loose bun with a few strands framing her slightly reddened face from running as her dark brown eyes seemed to shine. She wore a black sleeveless, tight top that zipped up and a pair of black semi-tight shorts that stopped around mid-thigh and the regulation shoes. Her headband was snuggly around her upper left arm.

"What are you doing?" came an icy voice behind her.

Nitsu jumped and screamed, then looked over her shoulder, "Uchiha!"

He raised an eyebrow, "What happened to you not talking to me anymore?"

"NITSU!" Sakura's yells came closer.

Said girl panicked, "Ah! To hell with it! Hide me before she kills me!"

"What did you do?" he asked in amusement.

Nitsu looked around frantically, "I'll tell you in a minute, just please… hide me!"

Sakura's yelling came even closer and they could just barely make out her pink hair.

Nitsu looked over to Sasuke quickly, "Onegai shimasu!? Onegai…"

Sasuke seemed to think about it until Sakura was almost there. He quickly grabbed her arm and pushed her into an alleyway, pushing her up against a wall where the shadow was darkest and held her there, shielding her with his body.

"What are you do-mph!" Nitsu screeched but was stopped by a hand over her mouth.

He glared darkly at her, "Shh! You wanted to be hidden, didn't you?!"

Carefully, he pulled his hand off of her mouth and sighed as Sakura ran up to where the alley was and looked around for Nitsu. Said girl began to panic, so Sasuke's hand went back.

Sasuke moved them further back where nothing was visible, pulling Nitsu with him as the pink haired girl noticed the movement.

Nitsu bit the Uchiha's hand hard, making him jerk it back and glared daggers at her while she smirked. Sakura moved further back and tried to find Nitsu.

Both began to panic now, Nitsu because Sakura would kill her and Sasuke because Sakura would chase him with his fan club.

He quickly pulled Nitsu under a large pile of boxes and put his hand back over her mouth. She licked his palm then stuck out her tongue when he pulled his hand away. "What is with you and covering my mouth?" she whispered harshly.

Sakura paused, "Is someone there?"

Silence answered her as she shrugged and left, "Must've been my imagination."

Nitsu and Sasuke stared wide-eyed at eachother at the position they now found themselves in.

Previously, Sasuke's arms had buckled and since he was over Nitsu, cue science lesson!

Gravity is _always_ at work.

They both seemed stunned as they looked at eachother's wide eyes. Nitsu's eyes dilated as her brain stopped working.

If you haven't figured out why, let's review.

Sasuke's over her, his arms gave way and now they're lip-locked.

They stayed that way for a few minutes until he slowly pulled back and stared at Nitsu carefully. But she didn't move any. The Uchiha waved his hand in front of her face, "Are you okay?"

She blinked slowly and looked up at his slightly red face. "What… just… happened?" she asked.

He watched her carefully for her reaction, "I fell…"

Nitsu nodded then locked eyes with him as she slowly focused, "What else happened?"

Sasuke stood up as she did and looked at every possible escape route, "…and kissed you?" he asked more than said.

She nodded again, "I think you should run."

He took one last look at her, then dashed away with Nitsu close behind.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU UCHIHA!" Nitsu screamed as she was right behind him.

He glanced back, then sped up as he yelled, "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, OTSUKA!"

They were making it to the training grounds as Nitsu got closer to Sasuke's neck when suddenly they were both caught by the back of the shirts by a silver haired jounin, "Maa maa. What's the matter with you two this morning?"

Sakura and Naruto were watching quietly as Nitsu tried to get Sasuke's neck, "'What's the matter'?! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S THE MATTER!" she screamed, "HE!" pointing to Sasuke, "JUST KI-mph!"

Sasuke covered her mouth again and glared, "Nothing's wrong."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow as Nitsu growled and bit the Uchiha's hand again.

"NOTHING MY ASS! HE KISSED ME!" Nitsu's face was red with anger as she tried to get her hands on his neck.

Kakashi struggled to keep her back as the promise of death flashed in her eyes dangerously.

Sakura laughed, "Yeah, right! Like Sasuke-kun would kiss you! Right Sasuke-kun?"

Everyone looked at the raven as he looked away.

Sakura grinned, "See?"

Nitsu growled low in her throat, making Naruto back up slightly, as she stared at him, "Uchiha…" she said warningly.

When he didn't respond, she had managed to get out of Kakashi's grasp and lunged at the raven. She tackled him to the ground with her hands wrapped tightly around his throat as she glared down at him, "What the fuck Uchiha?!"

He glared up at her, "Let go Otsuka, before I hurt you."

She sneered and slammed his head into the ground a few times then asked again.

Sakura screamed for someone to get Nitsu off of 'her' Sasuke-kun while Naruto and Kakashi just stared in silence at the girl that had just snapped.

"Why did you do it?!" Nitsu screamed as her grip tightened.

Sasuke gasped slightly then used what little energy he had left and flipped them to where he was now holding her down with her wrists pinned to the ground, "I said it was an accident. Now calm down."

"Don't you dare touch me!" she screamed as she tried to get him off but not doing such a good job.

He glared, "Tch… Besides," he stood up quickly and sneered, "Why would I or anyone else want to kiss, let alone touch you?"

Nitsu was in the process of getting up when he said that. She froze in a crouched position as she looked up, her shocked eyes slowly glazing over. A slight whimper left her mouth as she dashed passed the others and into the forest quickly, tears sliding down her face.

Naruto glared at the Uchiha, "Teme!? Why'd you have to say something so mean?!" Sakura nodded, "I may not like her but that was cold." Kakashi sighed, "Go find her Sasuke."

The raven glared, "She'll come back later. I'm going home."

He took off for the Uchiha distract when a loud crash broke the silence, followed by an ear splitting scream.

"Was that…?" Naruto began.

Kakashi dashed off, "Nitsu!"

The others took off after him, trying to locate the owner of the scream.

"Kakashi-sensei! Do you think it's Nitsu?" Sakura asked as her and Naruto appeared on his left with Sasuke on his right.

The silver haired man sighed, "It sounded like her but I can't find anything.

The others looked around when Sasuke dashed off in one direction.

About ten minutes later they found a few large tree limbs where they'd fallen down.

"I have a bad feeling," Naruto mumbled as a sudden groan caught everyone's attention.

They quickly moved the limbs out of the way to reveal a bloodied and bruised Nitsu. Naruto went to help her up when she slowly rose on her own and glared at nothing in general. Her hair tie had come loose, letting her long brown hair fall down to her lower back.

"Nitsu, you shouldn't be moving," Kakashi sighed as he walked over to her, "Let's at least see your wounds."

She held out her arms with several cuts and scraps, held up her legs one at a time to show more cuts, her face was scraped up pretty bad.

"Lift up your shirt," he ordered.

Nitsu sighed as she became light-headed, "I'm fine…" She took a few steps then fell forward but was caught by Sasuke and Kakashi.

The raven felt something warm and wet on his arm. As he pulled it away, his arm was a deep crimson colour. Naruto gasped as Kakashi pulled up her shirt to show her stomach with a large deep slice threw it.

"Kuso, hurry! Let's take her to Tsunade before she loses anymore blood!" They all ran as fast as they could until they came to the Hokage tower and ran to Tsunade's office.

She jumped up and quickly led them to an empty room, "What happened to her?"

"We found her under some large tree limbs out in the forest," Kakashi sighed as he and Sasuke cleaned their arms of the blood.

"I've done all I can, the only thing left is for her to heal on her own. It'll just take time," she sighed as she looked over Nitsu again.

Naruto walked over and looked down at the sleeping girl, "How long do you think it'll be?"

Tsunade shrugged, "She lost a lot of blood and she has a few cracked ribs."

"Will she wake up soon?" Sakura asked as she started treating some of Nitsu's wounds.

The blonde haired woman was about to respond when Kakashi walked over and pointed, "Look at her arms."

Everyone crowded around the bed and watched as all the scraps and cuts on her arms slowly healed themselves.

"How is that even possible?" Tsunade gaped as she raised up Nitsu's shirt. The gash was already half-way healed.

Naruto leaned over, "I thought I was the only one that could do that."

"Is there something she's not telling us?" Sasuke asked as he watched the lost scratch fade away.

The others shrugged when Nitsu stretched slightly, then opened her eyes and sat up and looked around, "Uh…what's going on?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Kakashi said as he pointed to her healed stomach.

Nitsu laughed nervously as she looked around, "What are you guys talking about?"

"How did you heal so fast?" Naruto asked as he poked her arms.

Her eyes darted back and forth, "I don't know what you guys are talking about."

Sakura's jaw dropped, "You were covered in scratches and a large cut on your stomach! It should've taken you at least a week to heal completely!"

Nitsu blinked then looked as if she was in thought, "It was that bad, huh? Don't know," she shrugged as she tried to get up but was stopped by Tsunade.

"Look at me for a minute," the woman said as she looked over Nitsu, who stared in confusion. "Do you have any markings on you anywhere?"

The girl blinked and flinched back from the woman's grasp, "No, why?"

"Right, Sakura hold her still," Tsunade ordered as she ran her hand infront of Nitsu. When she didn't find anything, she began to check her back when Nitsu started to fidget around, "Kakashi, Sakura lay her on her stomach."

The two nodded and when she was finally still enough, Tsunade ran her hand down until she stopped between Nitsu's shoulder blades.

"What is it?" Naruto asked as they sat Nitsu up enough to unzip her shirt.

Nitsu stared in shock and horror at Tsunade, "Stop that! I don't want them to see!"

Tsunade sighed, "Turn around you three."

They nodded and did as they were told. Nitsu sighed and took her shirt off, then laid back on her stomach and grumbled, "Are you happy now?"

Sakura and Tsunade blinked, the older woman grinned evilly, "And take that off too."

Nitsu jumped up, "There's no way in hell I'm taking that off for your sick sadistic pleasure!"

The other two walked up to her and forcefully removed Nitsu's bra in order to see her back completely. Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto were still turned away but were very curious as to why Nitsu was threatening to turn S-class criminal and kill everyone in the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsunade snickered as Nitsu was now back on her stomach, afraid to move for fear of the guys seeing her exposed. And since she wasn't on the small side, she had to use her arms to cover what could be seen from her sides.

Sakura looked at her back in surprise as Tsunade told the boys to turn back. They blinked several times when they noticed Nitsu's bare back.

Kakashi walked up, "What does it mean?"

"It means Hokage-sama's a hentai," Nitsu mumbled.

Naruto and Sasuke faintly blushed and tried to focus on her back.

In the middle of her back was an intricate marking. It started about three inches from the base of her neck and ended halfway down her back. The width was about seven inches.

"Nitsu, what is this?" Sakura asked as she looked over at her face.

Said girl shrugged, "Dunno, I've had it as long as I can remember."

Tsunade touched her back making Nitsu jump slightly, "Did that hurt?"

Nitsu shook her head, "Cold fingers!"

The blonde woman chuckled, "Has it ever done anything, like hurt or burn?"

"Just a few times. But nothing major. Why?" she asked cautiously as she turned her head to see the woman better.

"I'll need to run a few tests to see what it is," she sighed as she walked out.

Nitsu took a deep breath and was about to move when she stopped and looked to her left where the guys stood, "What?"

Kakashi tugged Naruto with him after Tsunade, trying to figure out something.

Nitsu shrugged and dozed off into a peaceful sleep.

Sakura looked around and sighed, "I'll go see what's going on. Can you wait here until she wakes up?" She left before Sasuke could answer.

The Uchiha looked back at the sleeping girl and sighed as he studied her back. Even though he would never admit it, she was more attractive than the other kunoichi's in their village and the fact that she didn't stalk him was always a plus.

He lightly traced the markings as he thought about what they could mean, when Nitsu twitched slightly. The raven watched as he traced them again, making her move more. As he finished following all the markings, she sighed and peeked an eye open at him.

"What are you doing Uchiha?" she asked him as she carefully watched his face become red.

He stuttered slightly making Nitsu raise an eyebrow, when suddenly the door flew open to reveal Tsunade and the others again.

"What now?" Nitsu groaned as she waited for the woman to talk.

Tsunade shut the door once everyone was back in, "Nitsu, I've found out something interesting about your family history."

The girl blinked, "My family?"

The blonde woman nodded, "Yes. You see, that on your back isn't a seal. It's formed from your chakra."

"Really? But why do I have it on my back? And what's it for?" she asked trying not to jump up.

"I don't know why it's on your back. But what I do know is that that chakra on your back is far more powerful then the chakra you use normally," she grinned, "It kicks in when you need it the most and never drains away."

Nitsu tried reaching for her clothes, but was too far away, the pouted.

"Turn around you three," Sakura sighed as she handed Nitsu her clothes.

Quicker than ever, Nitsu was dressed and sighing happily, "Much better! You didn't know how much laying on my stomach was starting to get on my nerves. It's okay now."

Nitsu looked back over to Tsunade, "But what does it have to do with my family?"

Tsunade smiled, "That, Nitsu, is your Kekkei Genkai. I haven't found the exact name for it yet, but I will soon."

Nitsu and the others looked at eachother then shrugged.

As they were leaving, Nitsu suddenly started jumping around and giggling.

Naruto looked worriedly at Sasuke, who shrugged, then back to the jumping girl, "Why are you so hyper all of a sudden, Nitsu?"

She turned around and smiled holding up her fingers for a peace sign and grinned, "I have a Kekkei Genkai! Do you know how long I've wished for one?!"

Kakashi chuckled as Sakura walked up to Nitsu with a glare, "I'm still going to get you back for earlier."

Sasuke turned to Nitsu, "That's right, you said you'd tell me if I hid you."

"You hid her?!" Naruto and Sakura yelled.

He nodded then looked at Nitsu, "Well?"

She laughed nervously, "Earlier I had some cookies. Well, when Gaara came walking by, I offered him one."

"Oh no," Naruto groaned.

Nitsu continued, "He got really creepy with the big innocent eyes and asked for another. When I tried to get away, he chased me asking for another. That's when-"

"That's when she ran passed me, tossed the cookies to me and let Gaara chase me," Sakura cut her off.

Sasuke groaned as he glared, "I saved you from her because of that?!"

"Hey! You weren't really complaining!" Nitsu yelled then stopped. Kakashi and the others watched worriedly as Nitsu slowly looked at Sasuke with evil in her eyes. "AND ITS YOUR FAULT FOR THE RESULTS!" she screamed.

Sasuke blinked, "My arms buckled!"

"YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE THE 'UCHIHA PRODIGY'! HOW IN THE HELL, DO YOUR ARMS 'BUCKLE' HOLDING YOURSELF UP!" Nitsu yelled walking up to him.

"She's got you there Teme," Naruto grinned.

Sasuke glared at him as Nitsu walked slowly up to the raven.

"Hey Uchiha," she called.

"Wha-" he turned around only to have her fist make contact with his jaw. He flew back a few feet and landed hard on the ground as Nitsu glared down at him.

"Why did you do that?!" Sakura yelled as Sasuke stood up.

Nitsu growled, "That's what he gets for what you said earlier!"

The Uchiha glared hard at her and was about to leave when another fist caught him right under his right eye.

"What the hell?!" he yelled.

She looked at him with a look that could freeze anyone to the spot, "Don't you ever, EVER touch my back again!"

"Huh?" Kakashi blinked.

"Before you guys came back, he was tracing the markings on my back!" she yelled as she pointed to Sasuke, who was rubbing his now bruising cheek and jaw.

Naruto grinned, "Did he now?"

Sasuke glared at him as Nitsu nodded.

Kakashi chuckled, "Well, we have training tomorrow. Be at the bridge at eight in the morning." He suddenly poofed away as Naruto and Sakura groaned.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun? Would you want to go on a date with me?" Sakura asked with a sickeningly sweet voice.

He glared at her, "No."

"I'll go with you Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled.

She scoffed at him, "I didn't ask you!"

Naruto pouted slightly then looked at Nitsu, "Do you wanna go eat ramen with me Nitsu?"

She shook her head, "I'll have to take a rain cheek Naruto. Right now, I need to go run scalding hot water over my back and rinse my mouth out."

Sakura's jaw dropped while Naruto burst out laughing. Sasuke glared at her, then turned to leave when someone spoke up.

"What's wrong Uchiha?" Nitsu yelled as she smirked at him.

He glared more, "Nothing, Otsuka."

She returned the glare, "I didn't know you'd get upset over that."

Sasuke turned around and walked up to her while the other two watched silently, he sneered as only a few inches were left between them. He looked down at her and hissed, "The only thing that upsets me is the fact that I have to see your face every day. You're more of a pain in the ass than the dobe over there!"

She hardened her glare, "Get off your high horse Uchiha before I knock your ass down a few levels. And speaking of faces, how is it that almost the whole female population of Konoha is in love with you? And what I don't understand is if they love you, and as long as I've known you, you've never looked at a girl unless you absolutely have to!"

He looked shocked for a minute when the words sunk into everyone's heads as Nitsu grinned evilly, "You wouldn't be gay by any chance…would you?"

Naruto choked out laughing as Sakura just stared at the two in shock while Sasuke's face flushed and Nitsu smirked.

The raven growled as Nitsu stepped back, still smirking at him. "I kissed you earlier," he glared with a slight smirk.

Nitsu gasped in fake shock, "Oh! Good cover."

Naruto lost his self-control and was on the ground rolling.

"I'll prove you wrong," he glared as she tried not to laugh.

"And how will you do that Uchiha?" she smirked at him again.

He smirked evilly and walked the last few steps, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulled Nitsu flush against him.

Naruto and Sakura stared wide-eyed as Nitsu looked disgusted and tried to get away. Sasuke leaned in closer and whispered in her ear softly, "You'll find out soon."

She scoffed as she tried to get away, "I'm not some stupid fangirl who'll go soft just from you touching me," she shook her head and looked at Naruto, "Poor boy must be in denial from realizing he swings for the other team."

Sakura glared at her for the fangirl comment while Naruto was holding his sides and crying from laughing so hard.

Sasuke held her tighter and said softly, "Real soon…Ni-tsu."

"Uchiha," she growled warningly, "Let go."

Before Sasuke could do anything a blue glow shown dimly through the back of Nitsu's shirt.

Suddenly, Sasuke was thrown a few feet away. He coughed and stood up to see Nitsu standing there panting hard with her fists clenched tightly. She glared at him darkly and growled, "Don't you ever fucking do that again Uchiha or I'll castrate you personally! And don't you dare call me by my first name!"

He stared in shock while she looked to Naruto, "Would you come do me a favor Naruto?"

The blonde nodded dumbly as she grinned and looked back to the raven, "Although, I do need to ask you how you get your hair and skin so soft."

Naruto grinned and walked with Nitsu to her house.

Sasuke glared at the retreating figures as he silently decided to follow, leaving Sakura confused and alone.


	3. Chapter 3

"Pull!" Nitsu yelled.

Naruto launched a shadow clone into the air as Nitsu threw several kunai at it, effectively killing it.

"Pull!" she yelled again.

Another clone came running at her with two kunai as she held two, that's what Sasuke came to. The clone lunged at her using the kunai like knives, making Nitsu use her kunai to block.

Naruto sat off to the side, "You normally do better than this, Nitsu!"

She growled then stopped, "I know what's wrong," she said as she went inside.

Both Naruto's shrugged at eachother as Sasuke watched quietly. Suddenly, the door flew back open as Nitsu stepped out.

She wore her normal black shorts but wore a deep purple sleeveless top that was skin tight and stopped even with her ribs. Her hair that had normally been up, was now freed to her mid back.

Naruto grinned, "Ready now?"

She nodded and went after the clone. The clashing of metal rang loudly as they continued to fight.

Sasuke watched quietly as another clone began to sneak up behind Nitsu.

But the clone never stood a chance as Nitsu did a back flip into a handstand, wrapping her legs around that clone's neck.

The raven looked from Nitsu to Naruto and his clone, who had started cringing to what was about to happen, then back to Nitsu as she tightened her legs around it's neck. With one swift twist of her legs, a sickening crack echoed then the pop as it disappeared.

She quickly jumped back up and blocked the attacks, turning her back to the last clone, she flipped behind the clone and slit its throat.

Naruto stood up and stretched as he walked over to Nitsu, who had her head down, panting as her hair hung in her face.

Sasuke watched as Naruto stopped infront of the girl, "Look up!" The raven blinked at how the blonde dobe commanded her, but stared as the girl's head snapped up to look Naruto in the eyes. The Uchiha shivered slightly, her eyes looked almost hollow and glazed over as she stared at the blonde.

Said boy held up his hand above their heads, causing Nitsu to stay perfectly still. He suddenly opened his hand, letting a few cherry blossom petals fall but before any could hit the ground, the blonde had jumped back as Nitsu quickly moved.

Sasuke blinked as every petal fell in halves as they landed peacefully on the ground.

"Okay Nitsu," Naruto smiled as said girl seemed to come back to reality, "that's enough for today. You need to rest. We don't want you passing out from over doing it again."

She blinked then smiled back, "Yeah. Thanks Naruto, I bought you some… scratch that," she grinned as they walked back inside, "Several boxes of instant ramen."

The blonde grinned, "You know you don't have to-"

Nitsu shook her head, "No. It's for putting up with me."

With that the door shut, leaving an Uchiha to reconsider his thoughts of Nitsu being weak. Even though they were shadow clones, she snapped ones neck without a second thought, the same with the other's throat. He shook his head and went back to his house as the blonde talked to Nitsu inside.

"Nitsu, you do know the Teme was watching right?" Naruto asked as he finished off his fourth bowl of ramen.

She sighed, "Yeah, and here I was wanting to keep this training secret. If Kakashi-sensei found out, there's no telling what he'd say or do."

Naruto nodded, "Knowing him, he'll want to test you."

"Kami, I hope that hentai sensei doesn't find out," she groaned as she slammed her head on the table while the blonde patted her head.

Kakashi grinned after he had showed up two hours late…again. He looked at everyone, "A little birdie told me that one of you has a secret."

Naruto and Nitsu tensed ever so slightly as he continued, "Now would someone like to say anything."

When no one said anything, the silver haired jounin sighed, "Nitsu, spar with me."

Everyone blinked as Nitsu stared, "I think you read one too many of those books."

Kakashi put his book up and walked to the clearing at the training grounds as Naruto leaned over to Nitsu, "I think he's serious."

She sighed as she walked over to the jounin and stood stock-still.

Naruto sat under a tree with Sasuke and Sakura as he called out quickly, "Remember Nitsu! It's just training! You can't go all out like you do with my clones!"

She nodded and waited as Kakashi aimed a kick for her head. She grabbed his ankle and pulled him, knocking Kakashi off balance, then kicked his other foot out from under him. The man groaned as he quickly jumped up and threw several kunai at Nitsu. She dodged and flipped behind Kakashi, only to be knocked back.

She quickly pulled her hair out of the bun and unzipped her black top to reveal the deep purple one, tossing them to the blonde who grinned and whispered, "And now the show begins."

Sakura blinked as Naruto folded Nitsu's top, "What do you mean?"

Just then, a blur dashed passed them.

Nitsu appeared infront of Kakashi with the hollow look back in her eyes. He gasped, "Nitsu, you've k-"

He was cut off by a foot to the chin, launching him up in the air as she quickly did a handstand, following through with a hard kick to Kakashi's side as he fell.

She stood back up and watched as Kakashi stood also, but panting. He studied her carefully as she composed herself slightly, her eyes still hollow, void of any emotions.

"Nitsu, I have a question for you," he said slowly.

She looked at him darkly.

He sighed, "Have you ever killed anyone before?"

The others held their breaths as she stared blankly, "Ah."

Kakashi nodded, "That explains your eyes, then. Who? And how many?"

Naruto stiffened as Nitsu sighed, "Do I have to?"

Their sensei nodded, "Yes."

The blonde shot up as Nitsu opened her mouth, "Kakashi sensei, can I talk with you for a minute?!"

"Not now Naruto," he sighed.

Naruto panicked, "It's important."

Nitsu shook her head, "It's okay Naruto, you don't have to try to protect me now." She smiled at him softly then lost it as she looked back at their sensei. She grimaced and closed her eyes, "Four."

Kakashi nodded, "Who were they?"

"Before I say 'who', I want to say they had kidnapped me and I had no choice," she sat down followed by Kakashi, who nodded for her to go ahead.

She sighed and looked to Naruto who nodded, "Akatsuki."

Everyone who didn't know, stiffened as she looked around then smiled thankfully as Naruto sat beside her for support, holding her hand tightly.

Kakashi turned serious, "Which ones, Nitsu?"

Naruto patted her arms as she breathed, "Deidara. That guy had it coming waking me up with those stupid bombs all the time."

Kakashi blinked, "How?"

"Turned him into his own 'art' and shoved a clay bomb down his throat," she shrugged.

Sakura had moved closer to hear everything, "Who else?"

"Kisame, something or the other," she said waving her hand, "freaky fish man who hated it when I ate tuna."

Naruto chuckled, "Tell them what you did."

She thought for a minute, "All I did was offer to fix dinner once they trusted me."

"I don't see what's wrong with that," Kakashi said.

Nitsu grinned, "While I had a bowl of rice and beef, the Akatsuki had delicious…fish sticks. Never even suspected a thing."

Sakura paled, "That's just sick."

The silver haired jounin sighed, "And what about the last two since those two didn't seem to bother you any."

Nitsu bit her lip as she looked everywhere other than their faces. Naruto paled, "Don't ask about the last two."

Sasuke watched with a glare, "Otsuka, who were the others?"

"Tem-" Nitsu shook her head.

"It's okay," she took a deep breath, "the one with the mask named Tobi. Sure he seemed an idiot but if you ever seen him without his mask," she shuddered and mumbled something.

"What was that?" Sakura asked.

"He was Madara," she said quietly as if saying his name would bring him back.

Sasuke and Kakashi paled as the jounin leaned forward, "Are you sure?"

She nodded, "He didn't like it when I had killed Deidara. Evil red eyes. I know they're part of the Uchiha's bloodline but as much as I've seen them and been tortured by them, I never want to again."

"How long?" Sasuke began.

She blinked, "Huh?"

"How long were you there?!" he demanded.

Nitsu stared, "Well, we're seventeen and I showed up here at fourteen, so…six years. They kidnapped me when I was eight."

He blinked, "So you seen Itachi? He's there right?"

Nitsu looked to Kakashi, "I had to kill Madara in his sleep with chakra wire around his throat, then to make sure I had to…"

Naruto sighed, "She had to cut his heart out and then set the body on fire."

Kakashi sighed and nodded.

Sasuke glared and growled, "Did you see Itachi?!"

Nitsu held her head in her hands and yelled, "Yes, I seen your damned brother!"

"Was he there when you left?" he demanded.

She raised her head and stared at him with tear filled eyes, but the tears refused to fall, "You know, he wasn't too happy about killing Kisame. And after killing Madara, he went crazy."

Naruto hugged the shaking Nitsu as she broke down, he sighed, "Apparently, Uchiha Madara was also the true leader of the Akatsuki."

Kakashi blinked, "What about Pein?"

Nitsu sobbed softly, "He was being used by Madara to hide his true identity."

Sakura sat straight, "Wait! Who was the last person?"

Nitsu stiffened in Naruto's hug, "I don't want to say now."

"Otsuka," Sasuke growled deeply as his anger got out of control.

She rocked herself slightly, and whispered, "Please don't make me say it."

"Sasuke," Kakashi began.

Sasuke glared, "NO! She's seen Itachi. She can tell me where that bastard is so I can kill him!"

"You can't…" she mumbled looking down at her fingers as Naruto rubbed her back.

The raven snapped at her and yelled as his eyes flashed into the Sharingan, "Why in the hell can't I!? What do you know!?"

Nitsu jumped and looked up into the red spinning eyes and froze, she started to panic and shake, "I'm sorry Itachi!"

Sakura stared as Sasuke blinked, "Wha…?"

"Don't send me back there! I promise I'll be good! I'll do whatever you want Uchiha-sama!" she pleaded as she relived her memories.

Kakashi watched in confusion as Naruto screamed, "Teme! Your eyes! Change them back to normal!"

Sasuke blinked as his eyes turned onyx black again, "What's wrong with her?"

"You asshole! How would you act if you were tortured by two Sharingan users for six years?!" Naruto yelled as he hugged Nitsu to him then he got an idea, "Kakashi sensei, do you still have those bells?"

The jounin shuffled in his pouch pulling out a bell and tossed it to the blonde who nodded, "Just watch and be as quiet as you can."

The others nodded as Naruto sat the shaking girl up and held the bell up without making a noise. "Nitsu," he ordered as she slowly looked at him. He jingled the bell once causing her eyes to snap to it, "It's me, Naruto. Look at me."

Her eyes slowly traveled to his blue ones, "Na-ruto?"

He nodded as she blinked slowly, "What…about…Itachi?"

Naruto shook his head, "Remember what you told me about him? Remember. What did you do?"

She slowly looked around when he grabbed her chin, "Look at me, what did you do to him?"

Everyone watched quietly as the girl nodded, "He tried to kill me. But I had taught myself to fight."

Naruto nodded, "What else?"

Nitsu blinked, "I told him he wasn't going to send me to that evil place again."

Sasuke held his breath as the blonde jingled the bell once more, "What happened next?"

She sighed, "I had one of Sasori's poisoned blades hidden under my shirt. He started to strangle me, that's when…" she gulped, "when Zetsu came over and started talking to him."

She smiled sadly, "Sasori and Zetsu were the only ones who showed some form of kindness to me," she seemed to be thinking for a second, "Plus it helped that I helped them with their hobbies. That's how I got Sasori's blade, he always said that if I ever needed to protect myself, I could use his weapons. Zetsu was a little tougher, since he has two sides and that he eats people. But he looked after me when he found me smiling at his flowers."

Naruto smiled, "You got off topic there. What happened?"

"Sorry…eh-heh… Well, while Itachi was talking I slid the blade out of my shirt and stabbed him in the chest," she sighed as she slowly calmed down and grabbed the bell.

The blonde sighed as well, "Then what?"

"He tried to get me but I jumped out of the way and knocked him down on his back. The blade was already piercing his heart, so I put my foot on the blade and slowly pushed," she said as she played with the bell, "He watched me with emotionless eyes and said, 'Tell my otouto, that I'm sorry I've caused him and everyone pain. Nothing I can do will ever be enough to repent.' And then he said 'Tell him, it's not worth it in the end. He'll understand what I mean.'," she took a breath, "but then I couldn't do it, I couldn't kill him. So he asked Zetsu to finish for me," she reached into her pouch, "then he gave me these to give to his brother."

Everyone blinked as she held up a small scroll, scratched forehead protector and a small red ring.

She slowly looked at Sasuke, "Sorry, you wanted to kill him." She held out her hands so the raven slowly moved closer and took the scroll and forehead protector, then held out his other hand as she dropped the ring into it.

Nitsu sighed softly and held her head, "My head hurts so much now."

She started to go in and out of consciousness and swayed. "Nitsu!" Naruto grabbed to steady her but she shook her head.

"When he wasn't torturing me, Itachi actually acted like a brother," she gasped as her head throbbed painfully and her vision blurred slightly, "Uch… Sasuke, gomen ne."

Before they could do anything, she collapsed forward with a hard thud. Sakura quickly rolled her over, "She should be fine," she said as she checked over her, "just exhaustion."

They looked to Kakashi who sighed, "I have to go report this all to Tsunade. Sakura go gather some medicine and go to Nitsu's house with them."

They nodded as he poofed away. Naruto picked Nitsu up and told Sakura where Nitsu's house was. She nodded and ran to the hospital as the blonde and raven began walking towards her house.


	4. Chapter 4

"Now what are you going to do Teme?" Naruto asked as they walked up to her house.

He sighed, "Nothing now, I guess." He opened the door for Naruto, who had his arms full.

Said boy carried her over to a couch and gently laid her down, "You're not mad at her are you?"

Sasuke looked around the fairly bare house, then back to Naruto and the unconscious girl. He sighed finally and sat down, "No. If I was in her situation I would do the same thing."

"Good. That's the only reason we never told you…that and she was more unstable when she came here three years ago," Naruto sighed out.

He got up to go get some water for when Nitsu woke up, leaving Sasuke to his own thoughts. He opened the scroll and read to himself.

"_Sasuke, I hope my message reaches you. I am sorry that I couldn't have changed the past. I know it was your mission to kill me but I guess Nitsu beat you to me. She's strong. Keep your temper in check, otouto. I'm afraid that Madara-san and myself have damaged her some mentally. Keep an eye on her. Itachi."_

Sasuke sighed as Naruto came back with three cups and a pitcher of water. "What'd he say?" the blonde asked.

The raven shook his head, "He says he's sorry and that Nitsu beat me. He wants me to watch my temper. That him and Madara had mentally damaged her and that he wants me to keep an eye on her."

Naruto sighed, "Zetsu's the one who brought her to the forest outside of Konoha and I just happened to be walking around. At first I thought it was an ambush but he laid Nitsu down and said that I shouldn't have to worry about the Akatsuki. Their leader had been killed and they didn't know what to do now."

Sasuke got a cup of water and sat back as Sakura came walking in, "How is she?"

Naruto pointed, "Still out. So, what now? How long do you think she'll be like this?"

The kunoichi sighed, "Hopefully not too long. Here, get her to sit up so we can give her these. Tsunade-sama said that those will help speed up her healing."

Naruto sat Nitsu up some while the raven held up a glass of water. Sakura opened Nitsu's mouth and placed three pills in then Sasuke put the cup up to her lips.

Feeling the cold water, Nitsu started drinking greedily.

"Whoa Nitsu. Don't drown yourself," Naruto laughed.

After she finished, she sighed happily and opened an eye, "Sa-Sakura…can you help me upstairs to change?"

Said girl nodded as Nitsu tried to stand up, only to have her legs buckle and be caught by Sasuke.

"Teme, you help carry Nitsu with Sakura. I'm going to go make something to eat," Naruto said with a grin.

Sakura groaned, "No ramen."

He pouted, "Have some faith in me. I can make more than just ramen," he said as he walked back into the kitchen.

Sasuke and Sakura stared in shock as they began to carry her up the stairs. She pointed, "That door on the right. And I taught him how to cook."

They opened the door and led her to her bed as she sighed, "Thanks. You," she pointed to Sasuke, "Out."

He blinked as he stood there when Sakura pushed him out, then shut the door. "Alright, I have a deep red shirt in the top drawer over there," Nitsu said pointed to her dresser.

Sakura pulled out a sleeveless shirt and tossed it to Nitsu who then pointed to her closet, "On one of the hangers, there's a pair of black pants."

"These?" Sakura asked as she held them up.

Nitsu nodded, "Yeah, toss 'em here."

Carefully, she wobbled over to another drawer and grabbed some underwear and a bra then made her way over to her bathroom that's connected to her room.

A few minutes later, Nitsu and Sakura opened the door as the smell of food attacked their noses. Both girls looked down to see a raven sitting outside the door.

Nitsu raised an eyebrow, "Is my floor so comfy that you couldn't bare to part with it?" She grinned as the Uchiha stood up and stared blankly at her, "Do something, you're kind of freaking me out."

Sasuke chuckled as he threw her left arm over his shoulder and wrapped his right arm around her waist, "C'mon…baka."

Sakura watched in silence then walked ahead of them to help Naruto.

"B-baka?!" she yelled coming down the steps with Sasuke, "If anyone's the baka it's you! And you just chuckled!"

Naruto peeked around the corner and did a double take then went back into the kitchen to Sakura and whispered, "Either I've lost my mind of Teme's smiling."

Sakura peeked out, then dodged back in with big eyes, "Oh my, this is…odd."

"What's odd?" Nitsu asked as she shoved away from Sasuke and sat at her table, watching them carefully.

Sakura sat a large bowl of rice in the middle of the table beside the bowls filled with beef and mixed fruits. "That Naruto can actually make something other than ramen," she said as she and Naruto placed bowls and small plates for everyone.

Nitsu quickly filled half of her plate with fruit and smiled big as she and the others, filled their plates.

After a few silent minutes someone banged on the front door.

"I got it," Nitsu rose, only to fall back down, "Okay, I don't got it."

Naruto shook his head and went to the door, the three listened carefully, "Oi! What're you three doing here right now?"

They looked at eachother in confusion as Naruto came back in with Kakashi, Tsunade and Jiraiya.

Sasuke, Nitsu and Sakura groaned and hung their head as they started back eating.

"That looks good. Who cooked?" Jiraiya peeked over their shoulders.

Three pairs of chopsticks pointed to the blonde boy who looked up quickly, "Hey, you taught me!" he yelled pointing to Nitsu, who shrugged.

"What are you three doing here anyways?" Nitsu asked popping another grape in her mouth.

Tsunade looked around, then back to Nitsu, "Kakashi informed us of everything. Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

She sat her chopsticks down and sighed, "I couldn't. Not without completely losing my mind in the process."

Jiraiya nodded his head, "Well, to have gone through all that PLUS put up with these three," he said pointing to Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto, "You've got to be pretty tough."

Nitsu sighed as she picked up a chopstick and started stabbing several pieces of fruit onto it, then eating them off slowly.

Sakura looked around, then stood up and started gathering dishes. Naruto went to the sink and started washing them while Sasuke got the bowls with rice and beef to put in the fridge.

Kakashi watched in amusement as Tsunade and Jiraiya blinked.

The raven went to grab the bowl of fruit only to have a chopstick about to skewer his hand. He looked over to a grinning Nitsu, "Leave the fruit behind."

He twitched at her then went to go get his things. He came back and handed the ring and scratched forehead protector to Tsunade, "See, he's gone."

The Hokage sighed and nodded, "Alright. Come on you two, I doubt Nitsu wants two hentai's like you in her house." She grinned and dragged the two glaring men out and shut the door.

Sakura sighed, "Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow. It's getting late and mom will be wanting me home."

Nitsu nodded and waved a chopstick that still had a piece of strawberry on it, which caused it to go flying off and hit Sasuke in the middle of his forehead, then slid down, "Now you're attacking me with fruit, Otsuka?"

Everything seemed to stop as Sakura stared wide-eyed and Naruto bit his lip to keep from laughing. Nitsu was laughing but had a piece of pineapple slide down her throat.

She stopped laughing and starting coughing as she reached for her throat.

"Nitsu, are you okay?" Sakura asked.

Said girl motioning to her throat quickly.

"Did you laugh to much?" Naruto asked in confusion.

Nitsu slammed her head down in the table.

Idiots. They're all idiots. Every last o-

"She choking," Sasuke said as he came over to her as she jumped up and nodded her head quickly.

He got behind her and wrapped his arms around her, pushing quickly on her ribs trying to force the fruit out. He did this about three more times before the evil little thing flew out of her mouth.

She coughed roughly as the juices stung her raw throat.

Sasuke stepped away after helping her stand as she nodded to him. She downed her cup of water and mumbled 'idiots' under her breath as she put the bowl of fruit up. Evil fruit.

Sakura shook her head and left before Nitsu gave her a heart attack.

Naruto grinned, "Try not to kill yourself in your sleep Nitsu. I'll see you guys tomorrow." He waved as he left.

Nitsu collapsed on her couch and laid down with her arm covering her face. She sighed after a few minutes, then lifted her arm slightly, "What are you still doing here?"

Sasuke tossed the scroll to her as she caught it, "Have you read it Otsuka?"

She shook her head, "It wasn't my place."

"Read it," he said as he sat down in a chair.

Nitsu carefully unrolled the scroll and noticed Zetsu's handwriting. He must've done this right after she left the two alone, before Zetsu killed Itachi.

She blinked and muttered, "You're damn right you two bastards damaged me." She reread it again then looked at Sasuke, "What does he mean, 'Keep an eye on her'?!"

He pointed to the piece of fruit still on the table. She hung her head, "Am I really that predictable?" She gave one look to the smirking raven, "Don't answer that."

She glanced at the clock, it reading almost midnight, "Don't you have to go home?" she groaned.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "There's no one waiting for me."

Nitsu sighed, "It seems the only one who does is Sakura." She looked down and sighed, then stood up, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

She led him to the front door and opened it. He nodded then began to walk out but looked back, "Be careful and try not to kill yourself in the night."

Sasuke smirked at her as she glared at him, "Baka…Sa-"

She stopped as she seemed to be thinking about something.

He raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Nitsu blinked then shook her head, "Nothing. You know, if you keep acting like that, people might think you care."

Sasuke glared at her as she grinned, "There's the Sasuke we all know." The raven blinked in realization as Nitsu stared, "What?"

Sasuke shook his head, "You called me Sasuke. Now who cares?" he asked with a smirk.

Nitsu started her reenactment of a fish out of water before she hit her head on the door several times, muttering under her breath. She looked back over to the stunned Uchiha, "Go home. We have to meet tomorrow, so go get your beauty sleep… Sas-UKE!"

Sasuke stiffened and glared, "If you hadn't went through a tough day, I would kick your ass."

Nitsu grinned, "Aww, still sensitive about me finding out you're gay?"

He glared, "I'm not gay!"

She smirked and waved her hand to dismiss him, "Yeah, yeah. I wonder what your fan club would say to this."

Sasuke sneered at her, "The only way those freaks would leave me alone was if I was with someone."

"Then I suggest you go find yourself a good strong man," she smiled sweetly.

He hardened his glare on her, "You're pushing it."

She sighed and stretched her arms above her head, "Okay, let's pick back up tomorrow. I'm tired now. Go home."

Sasuke studied her, only to see the exhaustion in her eyes, then sighed, "Oyasumi."

Nitsu nodded as she waved over her shoulder, "Ah…" then shut the door behind her to go crash on her bed, already asleep before she hit the pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

"So what do we to today Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked as they all stood together.

The silver haired jounin smiled, "Tsunade doesn't want Nitsu to do anything strenuous since she passed out yesterday, so you all have the day off!" with that, he poofed away.

Nitsu blinked, "I'm not a damn baby! I'm not made of glass and going to break!"

"I don't know, you seem to be covering the baby role right now," Sasuke smirked.

Naruto and Sakura rolled their eyes.

"Can it princess," she glared.

Sasuke glared back, "How many times do I have to tell you, I'm NOT gay!"

She grinned, "Aww, but you pull it off so well!"

Naruto snickered as Sakura sat down and sighed.

The raven stiffened, "I AM NOT GAY!"

Nitsu shook her head, "You should really get over your denial. It's not healthy."

He glared at her, then closed his eyes, counting to ten to calm down, before he killed someone.

"Hey Teme, why are you counting?" Naruto asked as Nitsu had found something else to keep her occupied.

Sasuke sighed as he opened his eyes, only to jump as he stared face to face with a curious looking Nitsu. She was a few inches away from his face as she seemed to be studying him.

"What are you doing?" he asked as Nitsu kept staring.

She shrugged, "Trying to figure you out," she said as she sat back. "Since you're so adamant about not being gay, but you do look the part, I'm just trying to figure out how."

"Look the part?" he glared.

She nodded her head, "Smooth pale skin, overly soft hair and…" she stood up and pulled him up, then motioned with her hands, "even though you're tall, your body's more…willowy than the other guys."

Naruto and Sakura stared in awe as all the points seemed to sink in, then they wondered how Sasuke could be straight when he looked more like a girl.

Sasuke glared at Nitsu, "Willowy'? What the hell are you on Nitsu?" He stopped as he seemed to realize something and smirked at the confused Nitsu, "How would you know Nitsu, unless you were looking at me all the time."

Nitsu scoffed, "Don't flatter yourself, it's not that hard to figure out." She looked around, "So what do we do now?"

Sakura stood up, "We could always go swimming."

Naruto shot up, "Yeah! Let's do that!"

Sasuke blinked as Nitsu crossed her arms infront of her face, "I can't swim. So I'm not going to do something that can get me killed."

"We'll teach you!" Naruto beamed.

Sakura smiled, "Because we know where you live."

She looked over to Sasuke who had his eyes closed with a smirk, "Because we would hunt you down and drag you back."

Naruto wore a pair of orange swim trunks, showing off his toned body. Sakura wore a pink bikini, drooling over the Uchiha. Sasuke wore a pair of dark blue swim trunks that showed off his pale toned frame.

"Nitsu," Sakura sighed, "You can't go swimming if you keep that towel on you."

Said girl raised an eyebrow, "Exactly."

Naruto walked up behind her and quickly yanked the towel away as he grinned.

Sakura glared as she looked from her chest to Nitsu's, who was slightly larger.

Nitsu wore a bikini with black and deep purple shades, her hair was down covering her back and marking.

She glared at Naruto, "Baka! If you know what's good for you, you'll give me my towel back." She glanced back and forth from him and the lake, "I'll give you flying lessons. Naruto? What's wrong?"

The blonde pointed over her shoulder. She turned around and blinked several times, "Uchiha!"

He snapped back to reality and glared, "What?"

"You're blushing," Naruto grinned.

Sasuke sneered, "I don't blush, dobe."

Nitsu snickered, "Well, it's either a heatstroke or you're blushing and since we know you're gay, it has to be Naruto."

The blonde hid behind the towel as Sasuke glared and Nitsu died out laughing, "Otsuka."

A quick 'eep' left her mouth as he picked her up and walked over to the water's edge, "You still say I'm gay?"

She blinked, "Dear Kami! Are you still going on about that?"

He quickly walked on top of the water, concentrating his chakra in his feet.

"Uh…you do remember I can't swim, right?" she panicked slightly.

Naruto came running over on the water, "Don't drop her Teme!"

Sasuke grinned evilly as he looked between the blonde idiot, Nitsu and Sakura who came running to them, "I won't drop her," the others sighed, "if she agrees that I'm not gay."

Nitsu huffed, "But you are!"

"Have a nice swim," he shrugged as he let go, but Nitsu wrapped her arms around his neck to stay up.

She glared and looked up with a pout, "That wasn't nice."

The Uchiha's face tinged slightly as he realized that she was pressed completely against him. He bit his lip as Nitsu looked at him funny as something seemed to click in her head, "Oh dear Kami," she blinked. Looking around, Nitsu hung her head as she still clung to the Uchiha's neck, "I feel like a bitch now."

The others were quiet as they watched her, when suddenly a shadow appeared over them, "Look out!"

Lee landed near them, still wearing his green spandex outfit.

The sudden commotion startled Nitsu and her grasp slipped. With a quick gasp, she fell under the water's surface.

"Shit!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura looked worried, "She really can't swim can she?"

Naruto shook his head and dove under after her.

Sakura landed a good punch to Lee's head as Sasuke shook his head and dove in after Naruto.

The blonde swam deep but after a bit of searching, his lungs started craving air. He quickly swam by Sasuke, pointing down where he came from and the raven nodded as he went deeper.

A few seconds went by when he was about to give up, when something caught his attention; a blue light. He went closer and found it was Nitsu's marking on her back.

Wrapping his arm around her waist, he went as fast as he could to the surface and made it to the shore where the others stood.

"Is she okay?" Naruto asked worriedly.

Sasuke laid her down and listened carefully, no breathing. Not good.

Tilting her head back slightly, he pinched her nose closed and breathed into her mouth and lungs. He moved to her chest and pushed down quickly.

After the fifth round, everyone began to give up but Sasuke kept going.

He pinched her nose again and breathed into her when she sucked in air greedily. He turned her on her side so she could cough up all the water in her lungs.

Lee began to apologize when Sakura shut him up. Naruto was crying both from fear of losing a friend and joy that Nitsu was okay.

"Twice," said girl wheezed out as Naruto draped her towel over her shoulders.

"Huh?" they blinked.

She breathed in shakily, "Twice you've saved me, Uchiha."

He stared as she stood slowly and walked up to him, "Sorry for the past two days, teasing you and everything." Before their minds could comprehend everything, Nitsu hugged Sasuke and the stoic Uchiha blushed.

The others stared in awe as Nitsu pulled back and began to walk home.

"What just happened?" Sakura blinked.

The others shrugged as Naruto began to follow his friend, "I'll find out."

"Nitsu, what's wrong?" Naruto asked as they laid on her living room floor, resting and normally clothed again.

She looked over to him and sighed, "I don't know. It just feels like someone is trying to kill me with how many times I've almost died within the past few days."

A sudden knock at the door had both looking at eachother and shrugging, Nitsu slowly got up and sighed as she walked to the front door. She opened the door, took half-a-second for her brain to register who was at the door, then slammed it shut and went back in the living room and laid down.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Who was it?"

"A pineapple, evil fruit by the way, a doll playing painted cat, and a psychotic raccoon," she said with her eyes closed.

Again, the knocking started up and Naruto got up and answered.

"Why did you slam the door in our faces?!" Temari yelled as they came in the room with her.

Nitsu mumbled something about evil fruit not suppose to be able to talk, then looked above her and seen the sand siblings upside-down.

Nitsu wore black pants that were snug at the hips and loose on her legs, bare feet, her red top, black fingerless gloves, and her hair down and splayed slightly around her.

Kankuro looked like his eyes were about to pop out of his head and drown in his own drool.

Nitsu glared at him, "If you don't think about something else, I'm going to dismantle your dolls one by one then use them for firewood."

He blinked then spluttered, "They're puppets! Not dolls!"

"Says the man wearing makeup and cat ears," she smirked evilly.

Temari laughed as Gaara just stood there. The only sign of movement was the corner of his mouth twitching to form a smirk.

Kankuro glared, "Come on, we can go somewhere else."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Why are you guys here anyway?"

Temari sighed, "Kankuro, we're not going anywhere and we're here to see if we can stay while we're in Konoha."

Nitsu sighed as she gracefully jumped up and stretched, "Go on," she motioned up the stairs. "Same rules. Nothing loud. No peeking in on me," she glared at Kankuro. "No cooking for you," she pointed to Temari as her brothers sighed in relief. "And no killing anyone in my house," she looked at Gaara.

Each one glared but nodded as Nitsu tilted her head, as if to remember something, causing some of her hair to fall in her face, "Oh yeah, I got some new things for your rooms. Go look."

They eyed her carefully as Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi came by.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked.

Naruto smiled, "Gaara, Temari and Kankuro are staying at Nitsu's."

A few minutes went by when a squeal reached their ears.

"Temari found the new fans," Nitsu grinned.

Dread slowly covered them, "Oh my Kami! Nitsu! I'm going to kill you!"

Nitsu chuckled and snickered to Naruto, "I got him some cute dolls."

Naruto shook his head, "That's mean."

"I felt charitable," Nitsu shrugged and smiled evilly at the thought of when Kankuro opened his closet.

Gaara came walking down the stairs carrying something in his hand, he had left his gourd in his room, and walked up to Nitsu. He glanced at the others then turned back to the smiling girl, "Thank you for painting my room red."

Nitsu smiled, "I remembered you saying it was your favourite colour, plus I felt bad for giving you a room with off yellow walls."

He cringed then reached into the container.

The others watched quietly as Nitsu blinked, "What'cha got Ga-kun?"

"Ga-kun?!" the four others said in confusion.

Gaara ignored them and popped a small cookie in Nitsu's mouth, with half still hanging out. "Thanks for the cabinet full of cookies, Ni-chan," he gave a look to the others as if telling them to say anything and they would die, then grabbed her chin and softly turned her face to the side and kissed her cheek just beside her mouth and went back up the stairs to his room.

Nitsu looked back to the stunned faces and blinked, "What are you three doing here anyways?"

Kakashi was the first one back to reality, "Tsunade told us to come here. Now I see why."

"This is why Tsunade-sama told us to come here?" Sakura asked as she looked between them and the stairs leading up to the rooms.

Sasuke stared emotionlessly at Nitsu, "When did they start staying here?"

"Not soon after I moved here," she smiled.

Naruto blinked, "How did you get Gaara to talk to you so quickly?" He stopped then gapped, "He just kissed you!"

Nitsu shrugged and was about to answer when someone laughed. Everyone turned to see the Sand siblings walking up to them. "She caught Kankuro staring at her," Temari laughed as said boy shuddered, "then threatened to disembowel him."

Kakashi chuckled as Sakura cringed at the mental image, "That would explain it."

Naruto grinned, "Well, I'll see you guys later. I need to head home."

Sakura and Kakashi nodded too as Nitsu stood up, "Okay. I'll see you out," she then turned to look at her guests and sighed, "Decide what you want to eat. But NO cooking."

Temari glared at Nitsu's back as her and her team walked to the front door. Kakashi stood still as the others watched him quietly. "I guess we don't have training, since Nitsu has to baby-sit we can't train as a whole team," he said then walked off.

Sakura smiled then ran off somewhere, leaving Nitsu with her two male teammates. She looked to the raven and grinned, "What's wrong princess? Is it that time of the month again?"

Sasuke growled as Naruto laughed, "How many times do I have to tell you. I'm NOT gay!"

"I'm not saying you're gay, Sassy-chan," she grinned.

Naruto died out laughing, "I've got to go." He looked at Sasuke about ready to kill Nitsu, "Come on Teme. You can't kill Nitsu." He drug off the fuming Uchiha and waved over his shoulder to Nitsu, who laughed then went back inside to find Kankuro and Gaara looking at the kitchen worried.

"Where's Temari?" her answer was the two pointing at the kitchen.

She ran in the room and gasped, pushing the other girl away from the stove quickly. Water was bubbling over the top of a pot as Temari was about to mix some things together that could probably blow up.

Gaara and Kankuro peeked around the corner as Nitsu turned towards Temari, "I told you, Temari, that you were never to cook in my house again." She seemed to have the promise of death around her as she looked at Temari, then sighed and turned her back to them and began to clean up.

They watched her quietly, when Gaara came walking to her and touched the part of her back that was exposed, "What's this?"

She jumped slightly holding her chest then looked over at him as he raised his nonexistent eyebrow, "Apparently, it's my Kekkei Genkai. It's chakra that's stronger than my normal one and never goes away. But it only works when I really need it." After a few minutes, Nitsu sighed, "Come here Temari. You two go back upstairs. I'll call you when the food's ready."

They nodded and left the blonde alone with Nitsu, "Okay. If I can teach Naruto to cook, I'm pretty sure I can teach you."

Temari looked doubtful as Nitsu explained everything that could and could NOT be mixed together.

Back upstairs, Kankuro and Gaara waited quietly.

"Do you think she killed Temari?" Kankuro asked as they sat on the top of the stairs.

Gaara shrugged, "Either she did or didn't. But I do smell something cooking.

Kankuro paled, "You don't think she'd cook her, do you?"

The red head shrugged again.

"Come on guys!" Nitsu called from downstairs.

The two gave one last look to eachother then carefully walked into the kitchen where the table was set and Nitsu AND Temari were sitting. Grinning. Gaara glanced at Kankuro then back to the girls who smiled then started laughing.

"You thought I cooked her didn't you?" Nitsu asked as the two nodded. She shook her head and grinned, "Alright guys, dig in."


	6. Chapter 6

Several days later, Tsunade got Nitsu up to her office. "Well Nitsu, now that you're finally better, why don't you go get the rest of team 7 for a mission?" Tsunade grinned after checking over the slightly bouncing girl.

She quickly nodded and took off, leaving a chuckling Hokage in her wake as she ran into her team not too far away from Ichiraku, "Hey guys! Tsunade wants us to meet her in her office for a mission!"

Before the others could say anything she ran off back to the Hokage Tower. "What just happened?" Sakura asked as she and the others began to follow their hyper teammate.

"I'm not sure Sakura but I think I might know," Naruto grinned as they opened the door to Tsunade's office and found Nitsu bouncing in her seat, eating a handful of gummy candy then bouncing some more grinning.

The blonde woman shook her head and sighed, "All you guys have to do is take these scrolls to Gaara and report back after you have his answer."

They nodded as Nitsu hugged Tsunade, giggling, then skipped out of the room.

"Why did you give her candy?" Naruto asked as Tsunade shrugged.

"She's your problem now," then went back to her paperwork, leaving team 7 to deal with their one sugar crazed squad mate.

Half the way to Suna, Nitsu was leapfrogging from tree limb to tree limb, making her own sound effects as she landed then took off again faster than the others. Kakashi chuckled as the hyper girl spun around a tree limb and launched herself farther ahead only to see her stop dead in her tracks like a statue.

Everyone stopped as she looked around with a serious face on. She glanced over to Kakashi and motioned with her eyes to the left side of them. He quickly disappeared and the sound of grunts could be heard.

A few seconds later he came out with some blood on his jounin vest and nodded to the others and took off quickly. Not too much longer, they were out of the forest and surrounded by sand. It didn't take long for them to make their way up to Gaara's office and give him the scroll.

He opened it and blinked a few times then, with a small quirk of his mouth, he wrote his reply on another piece of parchment and handed it back to Kakashi. "Nitsu, Tsunade has invited you to stay here in Suna for a few weeks. Would you like to?"

Said girl stared at him for a few minutes then grinned and bounced around and hugged the red head, "Of course I would!"

He watched her with big eyes as he was still trying to get use to how affectionate Nitsu was and nodded, "You'll be staying with us at our house since you let us stay with you at yours." She grinned as the others blinked then shrugged and left as she waved bye to them.

She watched the red head for a few minutes, "So what do I do now? Is there anything for me to do here or can I just sit and haunt your office until you're through?"

Gaara blinked a few times then shook his head and stood, "I'll show you where your room is." He walked out the door first then waited for Nitsu to follow. As they walked to where the rooms where he glanced over at the hyper girl, "Why did Tsunade want you to visit here for a few weeks Ni-chan?"

Nitsu shrugged and tapped her chin, "Something about giving Konoha time to recover from me being sugar crazed or something like that. I didn't pay too much attention after she gave me a bag of gummy candies."

They stopped outside a room and Nitsu watched as the red head opened the door and stepped aside, "This is your room. Mine is right next to yours," he pointed to the room at the end of the hall that was to the right of her room. "Temari and Kankuro's are down on the other end of the hall. I knew you wouldn't want to be near Kankuro with what happened the last time we stayed at your house."

She pouted and crossed her arms, "He shouldn't have tried to spy on me when I was taking a shower."

They both remembered how she had tortured him after that and both let a small smirk grace their faces. Gaara shook his head then walked over to his room, "If you need anything, just knock."

He was about to go into his room when a warm hand caught his wrist, he looked down surprised that his sand let anything touch him, then glanced up to where Nitsu stood with a confused face, "When's dinner?"

"In a few hours," he mumbled as she slowly took her hand away. He could still feel the warmth where it had been.

She smiled and nodded then bounced away and into her room happily, leaving the red head standing out in the hallway confused. Whenever he would be around her, he would have these weird confusing feelings in his stomach and his heart would beat faster like he was expecting an attack.

When they were in Konoha, it had happened after he had kissed her cheek subconsciously then went and talked with Tsunade about it. She had just chuckled and said that it was normal for him to be feeling like that around Nitsu and that's when she had suggested Nitsu visiting Suna for a few weeks.

It didn't take long before Nitsu was bugging Kankuro and Temari until they were on the verge of strangling the hyper girl. They were all seated around the table eating when Nitsu had a random bored thought and held her roll for a few seconds, just long enough to get Temari and Gaara's attention, then threw it as hard as she could at Kankuro's head, sending him toppling backwards and sprawled out in the floor.

Temari busted up laughing and Gaara let a small smirk pull at the corner of his mouth as he watched the brown haired kunoichi raise up slightly and peek over the table, "I didn't know that kitty cats could fly like that." She pouted and plopped back down with her arms crossed, "But it wasn't that impressive though."

Kankuro got up and glared at her, "What in the hell was that for Nitsu!"

She shrugged as she stood up and began to walk away, but glanced over her shoulder with a devious smirk, "Just for my own personal amusement."

He gapped at her as the other two siblings blinked as she put her plate away and made her way back up to her room with a sigh. She really was bored though. She had wanted to visit for a while since it had been several months from her last visit but now she didn't have anything to do. She knew that she was getting on her hosts last nerves. Well, at least Temari and Kankuro's but she had no clue about Gaara's.

She sighed as she walked up the stairs towards her room with her head down and hair hiding her eyes and mumbled, "I guess since he hasn't kicked me out or killed me is a good sign. But I don't know how much longer I'll probably be here. They'll only take so much more of that until they tell me to leave. I just better not get my hopes up." A slight breeze caught her attention and caused her to look over and noticed an open window.

Perking up, she went over and noticed a ledge that led up to the roof.

Quietly, she made her way up and laid down in the center of the roof as she stared up at all the stars that were visible. Her dark brown eyes grew hazy as she stared out into the dark vast space as the stars twinkled back at her. Her hair splayed out around her danced softly in the wind as she took a deep breath then sighed deeply and let all thoughts leave her head.

Gaara watched quietly from the side of the roof. He had came up there to think like he normally did, but he noticed that someone had already beat him there. He was close enough to notice the glazed over look in Nitsu's eyes as she stayed still until he caught sight of something.

Nitsu sighed again and slowly wiped the tear that had escaped away and draped her arm over her eyes, "I guess the stars will have to listen to me tonight." She spoke so softly that Gaara thought he was hearing things until she took her arm away and stared up at the twinkling dots again, "They don't want me in Konoha. I've heard them talk when they thought I didn't," her laugh was hollow, "I'm a nuisance and can't do anything right. I think the only reason they put up with me is because my parents were strong and the only reason why Naruto is close is because he feels sorry for me," she sighed and slowly closed her eyes, "But that doesn't mean I'm safe."

The red head stayed silent as he listened to her confessions with big eyes. He didn't know any of that. He always thought that the people in Konoha loved her. He looked back to see her eyes focus on a bright star. Her dark brown eyes slowly began to glow until they were an eerie purple colour. "I doubt they would want me here either. I get bored too easily and would get on their nerves until they sent me away." She lifted her arm up and stretched her hand towards the star, a silver mist began to form in her hand until is was in the shape of a ball, "Why is my chakra so different from everyone else's?" She stared at the ball as she brought her hand closer to her face, the light from the ball made it easier to see that she was still crying.

Gaara stared as she closed her hand and the silver ball seemed to shatter into nothing but dust. "Kankuro and Temari already can't stand me," she sighed and closed her eyes, "But I guess I brought that on myself with how much I tease them. But I'm sure they're only being tolerant of me because Gaara hasn't done anything yet. I bet if he were to tell me to leave those two would be helping me pack." She opened her glowing purple eyes again and took a deep shuddering breath, "I don't know how much more he can stand of me either." She chuckled dryly, "I'll bet when my weeks here are up and I have to go back, they'll all be so happy."

The red head narrowed his eyes as Nitsu glared darkly at the stars, "I wish you could talk back to me. Tell me what to do. It seems I don't have anyone to go to for help." Her eyes lit up as a shooting star went by and closed her eyes, making her wish. Gaara watched as she opened her eyes again, their original colour back. She closed her eyes again and breathed out, "I wish there was someone meant for me out there, someone that wouldn't let me leave."

Gaara quietly walked back into the house and into his room. Just as he shut the door, he heard Nitsu walk to her room and shut her door quietly. He would need to figure something out.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day went by uneventful, even for Nitsu

She stayed held up in her room for the next few days, only leaving to get food or something to keep herself entertained with.

"Gaara," Temari walked with her brother as he made his way back to his office after a long meeting, "Something's wrong."

The red head slowed to a stop as they reached his office door, "What's wrong Temari?"

She sighed and slumped some, "Nitsu hasn't left her room."

He nodded, "I noticed that too. But why would she stay in her room all the time?"

"I don't know," the blonde rubbed her temples, "But I do know that when I go to check on her, it always seems like she's cried herself to sleep."

"She's crying?" he asked slightly worried.

Temari nodded, "Yeah, but I don't know why."

Gaara steadied his stare on the wall opposite them, then gestured for her to follow him in his office and shut the door, "I think I do." His sister stared at him skeptically making him shake his head, "I was going up to the roof and she was already there, talking to herself."

He sat in his chair and sighed, "She was saying that no one actually wants her in Konoha and they want to get rid of her."

"That's crazy! Konoha's her home! They should never want to get rid of anyone," she ranted.

Gaara knew to let his sister get everything out of her system and not interrupt her. Once she had finally calmed he continued, "She also thinks that she's not wanted here either and the only reason she's still here is because I haven't made her leave or tried to kill her."

Temari paused and watched her brother for a split second then a thought seemed to dawn on her, "You like her."

He stared at her like she had lost her mind, but then thought back to what Tsunade had told him, "It may seem so. I'm not too sure but strangely enough, with her being so hyper, she makes me feel calm and on edge at the same time."

His sister grinned and nodded but let it slip away as the thought came back, "I don't want her to leave Gaara, and it sounds like you don't want her to either." He thought for a minute then nodded as she walked over to the window, "Isn't there a way for her to stay here?"

"I thought she already was," he asked questioningly.

She shook her head, "No Gaara, not for a visit. Permanently."

His sea foam green eyes widened a fraction then he started looking through all of his scrolls and books, giving Temari a few to look through.

After a few hours they stood over the desk looking at one scroll that was open that seemed to be glaring at them.

Temari sighed, "The only way is for her to be married to someone from Suna." Gaara nodded as she tapped her chin, "I refuse to let her marry anyone we don't know. She'd kill Kankurou and doesn't know anyone else here except for you, Gaara."

He thought for a minute then nodded acknowledging what he had already figured out and was about to talk when there was a soft knock at the door.

Temari opened it to reveal Nitsu standing there. The blonde quickly grabbed the other girl and pulled her into the room and slammed the door, locking it just as quick.

Nitsu blinked several times as she and Gaara watched the other crazy girl in the room as she pulled Nitsu closer to Gaara and grinned, "Nitsu, if you could, would you want to live here forever?"

Said girl stared then glanced over to the red head then back to Temari a few times before her dark brown eyes began to shimmer with unshed tears as she nodded softly and choked out a 'yes'.

Temari smiled sadly as a few stray tears slid down Nitsu's face, then nodded herself, "We know of a way." When this had the other girl's attention she continued, "It may not be easy for you Nitsu, but you'd have to marry someone from Suna."

Nitsu gapped, "But I don't know anyone else besides you guys." The blonde nodded and gave her a look. Gaara watched quietly as Nitsu snorted, "I'd rather skin myself than marry Kankuro," she looked to the two, "no offense."

Gaara smirked as Temari grinned and clapped her hands together, "Good! That leaves one other person." Just as Nitsu looked over to the red head, Temari pushed her towards her brother then quickly left the room and locked the door behind her…and hauled ass to a safe distance and to tell Kankuro.

Gaara caught Nitsu as she stumbled forwards, but couldn't stop her completely as their lips made contact.

They stared at eachother as a small spark flew between them that seemed to set every nerve ending on fire. He watched her with somewhat confused eyes as hers softened and closed.

The red head had to hold back a gasp as she leant closer to him and into the kiss, he could feel a small smile on her lips then experimented and closed his eyes before pushing closer.

She sighed happily as a jolt of adrenaline went threw his body and let his hands rest on her hips as hers were on his chest, where she could feel his heart racing.

With the lack of oxygen, she pulled back slowly and studied his face. A light blush was present and his eyes had a hazy look to them as he watched her. She didn't want to get her hopes up but asked anyways, "That means you like me, right?"

He thought as he watched her, "If we go by what Tsunade and Temari say," she gave him a confused look. "On our last trip to Konoha, the first night we were there and I kissed you," she nodded remembering, "I didn't know why so I asked Tsunade."

He could see it click in Nitsu's eyes as she made an 'oh' with her mouth then bit her lip as she thought. She began to lean closer, watching him and making sure he wouldn't get angry and gently kissed him again. He could feel her pour all of her emotions into the kiss as she leant against him desperately.

She waited to see if he would do anything, then was about to pull away when she felt him wrap his arms around her waist unsurely and pull her closer. They both had their eyes closed and were too zoned out to even hear the sound of two loud siblings until the door flew open.

"Kankuro! Leave them alone!" Temari tried to pull her brother away and shut the door back but the puppet master couldn't pass up the chance to tease his brother and the girl that's been a thorn in his side since she got there.

He grinned and walked closer, "What's going on here?" Nitsu and Gaara pulled away to glare at the older male as he grinned evilly, already plotting how to use this to his advantage any chance he got. "Who would've known that little Nitsu here liked our baby brother?"

Temari glared, as well as the other two, "Seriously Kankuro, leave them alone and come on!"

He jerked his arm free as Nitsu looked away from the puppet master and towards the windows while Gaara sent the worst glare he could at his brother. Kankuro snickered, "That glare's not scary when you're blushing bright red. So now you have a cute little girlfriend huh?" He smirked, as he noticed Nitsu shaking slightly in what he guessed was embarrassment, "All I have to say is, it's about time something happened!"

If you blinked, you would've missed what happened next.

Nitsu wasn't shaking from embarrassment, but rage as she turned around quickly and used the momentum of the turn to help propel a chakra infused paperweight right at Kankuro's head.

Temari and Gaara blinked as they watched their brother fly backwards and land on his back with a large red bump forming on his forehead, effectively knocking him out in the process.

Gaara looked down to the panting girl, who was ready to go over and finish the assault on the puppet master. Temari glanced between her knocked out brother and the fuming girl and grinned, then bent down and grabbed one of his arms and chuckled, "I couldn't have put it better myself Kankuro." She glanced over at the girl and laughed, "It was about time something happened, you just beat me to hitting him first Nitsu."

Nitsu grinned and huffed one last time as the blonde drug the unconscious boy to the hospital and shut the door behind her. Gaara rested his hand on Nitsu's shoulder, making her jump and start apologizing until he shook his head, "If she didn't hit him, I would. Would you want to help me write a letter to Tsunade and let her know of the news?"

She tilted her head, "That I knocked out Kankuro again?" He shook his head and just patted her on the head and left her confused as he sat down and began to write on a blank scroll. She pouted and walked over to see what he was writing then blushed and smiled at the same time. She signed her name when he handed her the brush then watched curiously as he wrote something at the bottom of the scroll. "I thought you said you weren't going to write about me knocking him out?" she asked confused as he just shrugged when she took the brush away and quickly wrote something beside the note.

The red head glanced at what she wrote then smirked and sent the scroll off.

* * *

Tsunade read the scroll again then smiled brightly and quickly wrote her reply and sent it off before rereading it again and laughing at the last couple of sentences.

_'I also need to inform you that Nitsu has knocked my brother unconscious again. And will most likely be a common occurrence with his personality.'_

She grinned and looked to the right sighed but smiled as she remember the money she sent with the reply scroll.

_'I told you Tsunade! I'm staying here and also going to work on disciplining him. Was I forgetting something? Oh yeah! I won the bet so you better send that money! I tried telling you he would do something to annoy me._

_...I win._

_Nitsu~'_

Tsunade looked out the window and smirked in the direction of Suna, "Yes, you won Nitsu."

* * *

**OWARI**

*grins* Let me know how I did!


End file.
